Futa?
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Naruto amat terkejut dengan kejadian di depan matanya, ia tak tahu jika kedua orang yang disayanginya melakukan hal tak senonoh tepat didepannya, bagi Naruto, mereka adalah yang paling berharga. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang berdiri tegak, namun itu bukan keadilan! warning: Pure adegan Lemon/Smut, OOC, typo, Incest, Futa!Kushina
1. Chapter 1

Di Dunia ninja, ada banyak sekali keanehan yang akan ditemukan. Termasuk oleh Naruto, ia mengerutkan dahinya saat melewati kamar sang Ibu, Kushina Uzumaki, dia mendengar suara desahan dari dalam sana, seingatnya tak ada lelaki yang masuk ke dalam rumah itu selain dirinya sendiri, apa Ibunya tengah memadu kasih dengan seorang lelaki?

Ia sendiri juga mendengar sebuah desahan lain, sungguh dia juga mengenal suara itu, bahkan sangat mengenalinya. Ada apa ini? Apa Ibunya menyewa seorang Gigolo untuk menumpahkan segala nafsunya? Atau...

"Naruko-chan... ahh, kau hebat menghisap penisku! Uhh..."

Naruto memasang wajah aneh, dia mencoba mengintip melalui celah pintu kamar Kushina. Ia meneguk salivanya, jantungnya berdegub kencang, lalu penisnya terbangun dari tidur panjang. Naruto saat ini melihat dua sosok yang dikenalnya, Kushina serta Naruko.

Keduanya sedang berhubungan seks? 'Straight'!?

Naruko saat ini berada di atas tubuh Kushina, dan di sana ada penis yang lumayan besar sedang menerobos liang senggama Naruko, dan penis itu milik Kushina!?

Naruto merasakan pening dikepalanya, tapi pening itu hilang digantikan dengan rangsangan saat melihat keduanya berhubungan seks. Dia membuang semua akal sehatnya, dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Keduanya tak menyadari bahwa Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar itu, pemuda itu membuka seluruh pakaiannya hingga telanjang bulat. Penisnya sudah berdiri tegap siap menggempur apapun didepannya.

Naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri, ia bingung harus memulai dari siapa? Ah, Kushina saja. ibunya itu memiliki penis—entah kenapa itu terasa aneh? Apa Ibunya seorang Futa!? Siapa peduli? Naruto mengarahkan penisnya, tepat diliang senggama Kushina, dia mendorong pinggulnya untuk memasukkan penisnya ke dalam tubuh Kushina.

Wanita paruh baya itu terkejut saat ada sesuatu yang memasuki tubuhnya, sementara itu Naruko juga terkejut saat ada sepasang tangan yang mulai meremas buah dadanya. Kedua wanita itu sangat terkejut saat sosok pirang jabrik keluar dari belakang mereka.

"_Surprise!"_

"Na-naruto!" Naruko terkejut memanggil sang kembaran, sementara Kushina diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia merasakan nikmat saat liangnya dimasuki oleh penis Naruto. "Na-naru...ahhh..." Naruko mendesah saat kedua puting susunya dicubit oleh kembarannya. Kushina sendiri malah bangun dari tempatnya merebah, ia menatap tajam Naruto yang dengan santainya memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Kaachan, ayolah, kau sudah lama tak dimasuki kan?"

Sungguh, mulut Naruto sudah tak beraturan.

Wanita merah itu memeluk tubuh mungil Naruko, ia juga tak lupa menghisap salah satu puting susu putrinya itu. Kedua kaki jenjangnya memeluk pinggul putranya, sehingga ia tak bisa keluar dari kungkungan Kushina.

Ketiga orang itu terus bergerak satu sama lain, menikmati persetubuhan tersebut, hingga ketiganya sampai pada klimaks masing-masing, khusus untuk Kushina, wanita itu mengeluarkan dua klimaks sekaligus. Dari penisnya, dan dari vaginanya. Ia sangat menikmati ini, rasanya seolah berada di surga.

"Kalian berdua hebat." Kushina merebahkan tubuhnya, ia kelelahan setelah mengeluarkan dua buah klimaksnya. "Na-naruto!?" ia baru sadar jika Naruko beranjak dari pangkuannya, dan di depannya ada Naruto yang menyeringai khas rubah. "A-apa yang akan kau lakukan!?"

"Tentu saja, memperkosamu!"

Kedua kaki Kushina di angkat Naruto, pinggul pemuda itu bergerak cepat, sementara penis Kushina berayun bergerak mengikuti irama gerakan Naruto. Kushina meringis saat penisnya di remas Naruto. "Ja-jangan!"

Naruto seolah tak peduli, ia mengocok penis Kushina dengan cepat, dan pinggulnya bergerak cepat. "Ayo, klimaks lagi!"

Kushina meringis menggigit bibir bawahnya, penisnya berkedut dan mengeluarkan sperma yang banyak, serta menutupi wajahnya. Sementara Naruto menyemburkan sperma hangatnya ke dalam vagina Kushina, dia mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam tubuh Kushina. Napasnya tersengal-sengal seolah ia berlari marathon sepuluh kilometer.

"Sialan..."

"_Kage bunshin no jutsu!"_

Kushina dan Naruko menatap Naruto yang menggandakan dirinya. Mereka berdua menatap Naruto serta kawan-kawan dengan wajah pucatnya. "Si-sial!"

"Ronde selanjutnya!"

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto!**

**..**

**.**

**Iseng sebenarnya hehe.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sungguh, Naruto sedikit merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri, ia juga tak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya saat ini. Tapi ia begitu menyukai hal ini, memang benar sih, di dunia Ninja itu memang sering terjadi hal aneh di depan mata kita. Lagipula itu hal yang wajar sih.

Seperti melihat Ibu Naruto yang mempunyai penis?

Kalian tak salah lihat, Kushina memang mempunyai penis, dan itu dirahasiakannya sejak dulu. Suaminya yang sudah meninggal pun tak tahu akan hal itu, aneh sekali.

"Ahh, Naruto..."

Seperti saat ini, Naruto tengah memasukkan penis tegangnya ke dalam liang vagina Kushina, dengan penis Kushina yang sudah sangat tegang serta ingin mengeluarkan sperma. Naruto mempunyai caranya sendiri saat ia melakukan seks bersama Kushina yang kebetulan mempunyai benda seperti miliknya. pemuda itu akan mengocoknya keras.

Well, Kushina sendiri menikmati kocokan yang diberikan Naruto. Wanita itu tak keberatan jika Naruto melakukan hal kasar padanya, terlebih lagi menyodokkan penisnya ke liang vaginanya. Sungguh, Kushina sangat menikmati hubungan ini, ia malah ketagihan melakukannya bersama Naruto dibanding dengan putrinya.

Semenjak suaminya meninnggal, dia selalu melakukannya sendiri, mengocok miliknya sendiri menggunakan kedua tangannya. Terkadang dia akan melakukannya dengan Kage bunshin. Alternatif terakhir karena dia tak mau melakukannya dengan lelaki lain.

Hey, siapa yang tak akan terkejut dengan sosok Rank SS Milf di Konoha yang mempunyai sebuah penis di atas vaginanya? Banyak yang akan shock saat melihat wanita cantik itu memiliki sebuah benda milik lelaki.

_Futa ini sungguh menyebalkan._

"Ugh, ini sungguh nikmat."

Saat ini Kushina tengah menungging, dibelakangnya ada sosok Naruto yang tengah menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, tangan pemuda itu meremas penis Kushina, tak lupa juga ia memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat pada sang Ibu yang menikmati seks tersebut.

Naruko hanya menonton adegan kedua orang didepannya sembari memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam vagina basahnya, beruntung ia tak memiliki benda seperti Kushina, bayangkan jikalau Naruko memilikinya? Bisa-bisa diremas oleh Naruto nantinya.

"Aaaggh!" Kushina mengeluarkan spermanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia langsung ambruk di atas kasur setelah sperma itu menyembur banyak, napasnya tak teratur, nampaknya ia sudah kelelahan.

Tapi tidak untuk Naruto, ia malah menarik tubuh wanita merah itu, memeluk perut datar Kushina, dan menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur di dala vagina Kushina. Kedua payudara wanita itu memantul naik turun mengikuti gerakan yang diberikan Naruto. Salah satu tangan pemuda itu meremas payudara Kushina, mencubit puting susu itu. Sementara, tangannya yang lain masih beramain dengan penis Kushina.

"Naru... ahh, ahh, stop! Tolong, hentikan... ahh!"

Naruto tak menggubris perkataan Kushina, pemuda itu juga merasakan jika penis Kushina kembali berdiri tegap, dia lalu kembali mengocok penis itu dengan kencang.

"Naru..."

"Keh!"

Naruto menancapkan dalam-dalam penisnya, ia juga merasakan penis Kushina berkedut dan mengeluarkan sperma, kali ini lebih sedikit daripada yang tadi. Naruto menggertakkan giginya, ia merasakan nikmat yang tiada tara saat spermanya menyembur dan memenuhi rahim Kushina.

"Sial, permainan yang hebat..." ujarnya yang melepas pelukan terhadap Kushina. Penisnya masih berada di dalam vagina Kushina, dan saat ini ia ambruk tepat di atas punggung putih Kushina. Pemuda itu mencium pipi Kushina dengan lembut. "Terima kasih atas makanannya Kaachan."

Kushina tersenyum puas dengan wajah merona. "Sama-sama Naru..."

Tapi Naruto merasakan sebuah colekan di pinggangnya, dia melihat Naruko yang saat ini sudah sangat terangsang, dan ia ingin melakukannya dengan mereka berdua.

Naruto bangun dari tempatnya tidur, dia mengangkat Kushina dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di pinggiran kasur. "Ada apa Naruto?" Naruto tak langsung menjawab, ia menyuruh Naruko untuk duduk dia tas kedua paha mulus milik Kushina, di sana penis Kushina kembali bangkit dari kubur. "Eh, ada apa? Eh, ah, ahh..." Kushina mendesah saat penisnya mulai masuk ke dalam liang anal Naruko.

"Oke." Naruto menatap kembarannya yang berusaha menahan kenikmatannya, ia kemudian mengarahkan penisnya ke liang senggama Naruko. "Ugh, sungguh hebat!" ia menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, dan di ikuti dengan Kushina yang menggerakkan pinggulnya. Kedua tangan Naruto meremas buah dada Kushina yang berada di belakang Naruko, tak lupa juga ia mencium bibir Naruko dengan mesra.

Mereka melakukan itu hingga tiba saat mereka untuk klimaks. Rahim Naruko dipenuhi sperma dari Naruto, sementara itu dibagian belakangnya, Kushina mengeluarkan spermanya ke dalam liang anal Naruko.

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto!**

**...**

**..**

**Iseng.**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto benar-benar menyukai ini, dia sangat betah saat berada dirumah, dikelilingi dua orang wanita yang cantik nan seksi, tetapi salah satunya mempunyai penis. Ya, Naruto sangat suka mengocok penis Kushina, seperti saat ini.

Kushina yang sedang memasak tengah diganggu oleh Naruto dengan cara mengeluarkan penis Kushina lalu mengocoknya cepat, tubuh Kushina menegang saat Naruto terus mengocok penisnya.

Wanita itu mengeluarkan sperma yang sangat banyak, ia meringis serta menikmati klimaks yang diberikan Naruto. Apron hijau miliknya basah akan cairan kental itu, dan tubuh Kushina merosot ke bawah, terduduk lemas sambil terus terengah-engah.

"Naru...kau...kejam..."

"Tapi Kaachan menyukainya?"

Kushina mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, ia malu mengakuinya. Dia pun langsung mencengkram gundukan milik Naruto. Pemuda itu meringis saat jemari lentik Kushina mulai meremas benda miliknya. "Giliranmu!" Kushina membuka resleting celana Naruto, membebaskan penis itu dari sangkarnya.

Kushina pun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Kepalanya maju mundur, dia memberikan sebuah servis kepada Naruto.

Naruto meremas kepala merah Kushina, ia merasakan nikmat saat diberi servis oleh Kushina. "Kaa-kaachan!" Naruto mendesah memanggil Kushina. "A-aku!" Naruto mengeluarkan semua spermanya di mulut Kushina, wanita itu terpaksa menelan semua cairan kental itu hingga tak bersisa.

Kushina menarik kepalanya, mengeluarkan penis Naruto dari mulutnya. Dia pun berdiri dengan penisnya yang sudah kembali tegang, ia menyeringai mesum menatap Naruto, sembari terus menabrakkan penisnya dengan penis Naruto. Kushina melepas semua pakaiannya hingga telanjang bulat, penisnya sudah berdiri tegap di depan penis Naruto.

"Ck!" Dengan cepat, Naruto mendorong Kushina hingga menabrak meja dapur, kedua kaki jenjang Kushina terangkat.

"He-hei! Tu-tunggu dulu...aakh!"

Naruto tak menghiraukan protes Kushina, ia memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina milik wanita itu, dan mulutnya mulai menghisap puting Kushina yang telah mengeluarkan air susu.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa keluar?"

"E-entahlah ahhh..."

Naruto tak peduli, ia terus menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sementara itu, tangan Naruto yang lain mulai kembali mengocok penis Kushina dengan kencang.

"Na-naruuu..." Kushina kembali menyemburkan spermanya, dan membasahi tangan Naruto.

Pemuda itu masih menggerakkan pinggulnya, kali ini intensitas kecepatannya bertambah. "Keh!" Naruto menancapkan penisnya dalam-dalam ke vagina Kushina, ia menyemburkan spermanya untuk memenuhi rahim Kushina.

Wanita itu terkulai di pelukan Naruto, napasnya tak teratur setelah ia dan Naruto melakukan seks. "Sial, aku kalah terus..."

"Kau tak akan menang melawanku, Kaachan..."

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**..**

**Just Lactate.**


End file.
